


A First

by wishboneluck



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec does his best, First Dates, First Kiss, M/M, and Magnus falls anyways, bad first kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 18:51:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19046308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wishboneluck/pseuds/wishboneluck
Summary: Magnus and Alec's first kiss (it's not nearly as epic as their actual first kiss)





	A First

Their first date, as far as first dates go is good, spectacular even. Yes it was awkward at points; Alec has a very different dating history compared to Magnus. Very different as in Alec has no history at all, compared to Magnus’s long, epic and disastrous one.

In the end though, Magnus’s ridiculously hopeful heart can’t help but picture endless more dates with the man who’s sweet enough to walk him home though they live on opposite sides of the city.

They’re at his front door however, and as badly as Magnus wants to kiss him, he’s not sure if he should. It’s only been one date but Magnus can feel this could be something special. Alec has little to no experience and is obviously self-conscious about it; Magnus doesn’t want to make him even more uncomfortable.

However it turns out all of his thoughts are for naught as Alec swoops in and makes the decision for him.

And well . . . 

It’s not great. It’s an uneven mixture of too much and too little lips, teeth and tongue. But it’s sweet and earnest and with everything he has. Magnus pulls back, gently pushing Alec back. Alec’s eyes are shiny, lips chapped and red from the intense but short make out.

“Let me lead,” Magnus insists softly, because he needs to kiss him again, as bad as that first kiss was.

And Alec just nods sweetly, excited for all of Magnus that he’s allowed. Alec is a fast learner; Magnus isn’t surprised but is pleased to see as Alec follows Magnus’s lead.

Yes, Magnus thinks with joy as the kiss gets more intense but still stays sweet and innocent, he can picture many more nights with this man. Days too.

 

“Was it really that bad?” Alec asks years later, ring sparkling on his left hand.

Magnus shakes his head, pulls him down for a sweet and short kiss.

“It was perfect.”


End file.
